Curiosity Killed the Cat
by DarkQueenForever
Summary: What if Bella moved to La Push instead of Forks- and for a completely different reason? Bella is not the plain Jane, weak human girl everyone thinks she is. She's coming to La Push, with all the facts and cleverness... but she's not alone? Please read, this is my first story.


Summary: What if Bella moved to La Push instead of Forks- and for a completely different reason? Bella is not the plain jane, weak human girl

everyone thinks she is. She's coming to La Push, with all the facts and cleverness... but she's not alone?

* * *

**Author's Note: This is my first story ever. I really want to write but I want to get better as well. Please read and review, it would mean **

**the world. Constructive criticism would be amazing! I don't have a beta but would really like one. Anyone interested? Anyways, enjoy...? **

**See ya at the bottom.**

Disclaimer: Do I really need one? *sigh* Not mine, kay? I'm just messin' with the plot and characters and adding my own.

Prologue:

At first it was just the four of us. We thought we were freaks of nature, and we were... are actually. I looked for everything I could get my

hands on. Given, it wasn't much. But it gave us some peace of mind... and a lot of fear and curiosity. Not good mixes, in my opinion. Always

ends badly. And, I was right. Coming here was the worst thing we ever did. I hope I can get my family away from this. All I know is... if not, I'll

die trying.

Chapter 1: Bella POV

"At this time, we request that all mobile phones, pagers, radios, etc. be turned off for the duration of this flight...enjoy your flight and please

ask us any time for assistance. Thank you."

Fwoosh, fwoosh! Thud!

"Bells, woman up, the chair did nothing to you... did it? Ooh-"

"Not my fault. This chair's quite uncomfortable. I swear, something is poking my lower back!" I snap back at Rina and and purposely ignore the

last part.

"No need to be so snappy, after all, maybe the chair's-"

"Right now is not the time for your dirty mind and mouth to make itself known. Got it?" I warn her sharply.

"I'm just sayin'. Anyways, how did you know I was gonna say something dirty?" She asked bemusedly.

All I have to do is turn to her in shock. "That's because you have a serious potty mouth and all you ever talk about involves sex. Everyone

knows this." I say incredulously.

"Not everyth... nevermind, yeah, pretty much." She admits calmly before some good-looking guy catches her attention and she takes to

twirling her long, wavy blonde hair and batting her eyelashes. Of course, that's normal Rina for you. I just roll my eyes.

While Rina's busy flirting, Kim glances at me with a concerned expression. Kim's actually a petite(smallest out of all of us actually), cute,

Korean girl. I'd have to say that out of all of us, Kim's my favorite and closest friend because she's so innocent and trusting. She makes it so

you could share anything with her, that's how much she exuberated trust and warmth.

"Uh... yeah, Bells. Umm, just wondering, when are we going to land? Not that anything's wrong but, you know, just curious. Haha, heights

and I have no problem with one another... haha, nevermind." Kim says anxiously.

"Now hon, I think we know you've got that fear of heights and all, I mean, really you told us and all many times... not to mention you've been

squeezin' the life outta my poor little hand ever since we sat down! But, don't worry your pretty little self about it. Get to reading that book of

yours." Aspen exclaims quickly in her southern drawl before I can even open my mouth.

Aspen's a sweetie. The sweetest you can get. Always, polite and loving. She's the newest addition to our group and tall just like Rina and I...

poor Kim. One moment Aspen could be twirling her curly mahogany hair engaged in polite conversation, and the next she'd be in your face

cursing you. I know, doesn't sound likely, does it? But it is, she's short-tempered to say the least. Thankfully, I haven't been on the receiving

end.

After a long while, I decide to rest a little, I didn't sleep at all the day before... for a very good reason too. It had been such along time and I

was finally go back to La Push, my hometown to see my dad, Billy- well and my brother Jacob. Renee, my mother, had towed me along with

her to Arizona when I was just five and Jake was only five. I never understood why she left and took only me with her, but she never liked to

talk about it. It was going to be pretty awkward, I'm sure, seeing my family... the only reason I was going anyway was because the four of us

were going to U-Dub. We'd just graduated and not long after, Billy had contacted me for the first time ever. Our conversation was short so

there wasn't much room for awkwardness. He just wanted me to come by, I could bring my friends if I chose to, and we could see each other.

Hey, who am I to refuse? He's my dad after all... and I was curious as to what happened to him and Renee. Who wouldn't be? Ugh, no, not

right now. I'll deal with this later, I think to myself and close my eyes and lose myself not long after.

I snap my eyes open and search the area around me in a rigid posture when I'm poked awake after dozing off. After seeing that it's just Rina,

I calm down.

"We're about to land, sleeping beauty." Rina says tiredly. Hmm, she must be tired, she probably didn't sleep at all either because she wasn't

acting like her normal, dirty, sarcastic self, I think to myself with a smile.

It takes a while before we land and let ourselves off of the plane and head to baggage claim. Later, after much difficulty and many people

helping us take out our few and Rina's numerous suitcases, we catch a taxi to head to La Push and get a bite tomeat before dropping by

Billy's. It's probably not the best way to show up. He knows we're coming but just doesn't know when. I hope he doesn't hate surprises too

badly... haha. After a long and seemingly bumpy ride, we stop when we see a small, tasteful fast food place and pay the driver. We take our

bags with slightly less difficulty and go to a motel and ask for a room. After all, we don't know when we'll see Billy and if he'll allow my friends

to stay with me. We're shown to our adjacent rooms and look around to see plain white everywhere. Oh, well. We decide to freshen up and

meet each other outside in the hall after twenty minutes to change our clothes and all. I get the room with Kim and we put down our

suitcases and open them to begin trying on some outfits and finding the right one. After much debating, Kim settles on a flirty jean skirt and a

sea green ruffled shirt with small light brown wedge heels. And of course, I take out my outfit. Believe it or not, I'm kinda goth. Haha. I settle

for a black My Chemical Romance shirt that's slightly too big but with a belt to show some figure! And, also, plain black leggings with beaten

up converse sneakers. Not my most extreme goth outfit, but it'd do. I quickly gather my hair to make a messy high ponytail and do my

eyeliner. Since Kim can't do much with her chin-length hair and doesn't like to wear makeup, we're ready to go. We exit our room and stand

outside Rina and Aspen's room, waiting patiently. I quickly gasp and pull out my cheap Motorola and text my mom to tell her we landed safely

and were going out to eat. I sigh in relief and put my phone away and find Kim smiling at me. Before looking away. She totally knew what that

was about. Renee and I had a big argument... well, let's not get into that. Not long after, Aspen and Rina exit. Aspen's obviously wearing

some floral print shirt, cardigan, and long white skirt. It's her usual, she can't live without either of them, oh and her flip flops. And, Rina's

wearing a coral tank with a dark brown, styled cardigan and pre-ripped jeans with higher wedge heels.

"I say, we look great... even though we're going to a fast food place..." I say jokingly and we all laugh. We always dressed differently than we

were supposed to, I don't know why. I sigh and we begin walking to get food from across the street. We choose a booth in the back an eat

our favorites before sitting back and deciding what to do next.

"How about we go to the beach...?" Kim suggests shyly.

"Ooh, you're thinking like me now, half-naked guys... and I'll..." Rina rambled on and on. But, of course, we just ignored her. Thankfully, she's

still out of it and hasn't said anything dirty. Beach it is then. We get up and walk out and find out the fastest way to bet to the beach. After a

while of walking, I'm stopped by someone shouting something that catches my attention immediately and I tense up.

* * *

**Author's note: Again, thank your reading, please review. This is my first story, so please help me out. Please don't be too harsh though! ;) And, yes, I need a beta! Review!**


End file.
